Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 109
- . He also mentions his recent battle with Sandstorm in - . That's when he senses one of the Shocker's tremors and spots the villain trying to break into an abandoned television studio. As it turns out, inside the facility, Dwayne Taylor has just finished turning the abandoned television studio into a base of operations. He's thankful that he remembered that his company owned the property. He has just finished setting up the security system when it starts going off. Having anticipated this, Dwayne puts on his Night Thrasher helmet and goes to check out the source of the disturbance. He soon finds the Shocker inside his new base. The villain warns Night Thrasher that his powers have increased exponentially and he cannot control them and tells him to keep away. Although Night Thrasher tries to stop him, the Shocker knocks him down and escapes. As the Thrasher tires to follow after him, the power suddenly goes out. Searching around in the dark, Night Thrasher bumps into Spider-Man who had entered looking for the Shocker. Night Thrasher fears that the Shocker is looking for a prototype Bio-Feedback Harness that Night Thrasher had taken from Genetech. He explained that he had set up this facility to keep it secure, although he knew someone was going to come for it, he wasn't expecting the Shocker. Spider-Man agrees to help Night Thrasher stop the Shocker before he can get to the Bio-Feedback Harness. However, the Shocker refuses to surrender, doing everything he can to keep the two heroes away, especially Spider-Man, whom the Shocker is deathly afraid of. Spider-Man manages to scare the Shocker with his shadow and knock him down with a single punch. Spider-Man asks his foe what is going on. The Shocker explains that he tried to boost his powers so that he no longer needed a technological means of creating them. Unfortunately, in doing so, he boosted his powers to the point where he cannot control his power anymore and it is killing him. He fears that his body will shake itself apart, and worse, it could also cause damage across New York City, killing many people in the resulting earthquakes. Not willing to let his foe die, Spider-Man agrees to help save his life. Night Thrasher retrieves the Bio-Feedback Harness as it is the one thing that can save his life. However, when they put it on the Shocker it doesn't appear to work and the villain begins to panic. Spider-Man deduces that they just need to figure out the proper frequency and create a counter-frequency to nullify the Shocker's powers. Using the studio's audio equipment and strands of Spider-Man's webbing, they create a crude "electric violin" to measure the frequency of the Shocker's vibrations. Once they find it, they have the Shocker grab the webs and the resulting jolt cures him. With the danger over, Night Thrasher agrees to turn the Shocker over to the Vault. As he web-slings home, Spider-Man wonders who he could rely on if his powers even went out of control. | Synopsis2 = Peter Parker returns home to the new brownstone that he and his wife Mary Jane have just recently moved into.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. With some downtime, Peter takes a look around the attic of the home, which he intends to convert into a workspace for his alter-ego, Spider-Man.The Parkers moved into this new home after they were evicted from their SoHo loft in . He thinks about turning it into a sophisticated headquarters complete with state-of-the-art equipment and a crime-fighting van, however, he couldn't possibly afford the equipment needed. He then considers building a high tech training facility, but also decides against this as well, because he figures he doesn't need his the practice. He is satisfied with what he has though: A place for him to set up a simple lab with a sky-light access as well as a secret chamber to store his Spider-Man gear. As he begins setting things up, Peter begins to feel like this is home. | Synopsis3 = In a dive bar in a small working-class community in Colorado, the voodoo priestess known as Calypso uses her charm to charm a man named Marty Delarosa. Marty, as it turns out is a security guard at the Vault, a maximum security prison for super-villains that is in the area. With Marty in her thrall, Calypso uses him to break into the Vault facility. Despite the attempts by the guards to stop her, she is able to slay them, with help from Marty who is still in her thrall. In one of the cells, Curt Connors dreams of his wife and son, but this dream is interrupted when Calypso breaks into his cell.Curt Connors has been incarcerated since he turned himself in circa . She seeks to reclaim control of his alter-ego, the Lizard.Calypso previously enslaved the Lizard from - . She uses her power to cause Connors to transform into the Lizard once again. However, instead of getting a willing slave, Calypso is fatally slashed open by the Lizard who leaves her for dead and flees the facility.Although Calypso dies here, she manages to cheat death as seen in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * ** The Parker's Brownstone Residence Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes A Shock to the System An Interior Decorating Interlude Death Becomes Her! | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}